Strawberry Flower
by IchigoxKurosawa
Summary: Okay, so Hanatarou can't remember how to get back and Ichigo is letting him stay with him. No big deal, right?YAOI ALL THE WAY! Rated for language and later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I had this random idea for a Bleach yaoi because... I have yet to find one with this pairing... at least not on also did this because NLINTDMOI is one chapter away from done... so, yeah... enjoy

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach so dun sue me... D:

Warnings: Yaoi, lemons later... the norm... for me...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

Wild Strawberry

Ichigo sat in the same place he always did; the roof of the school. Though school was out, he still sat here to get away from the family to think.

'Okay. So, we didn't reach Rukia in time. But, she knew we were there and told us not to come closer. I wonder... did she really want to die?'

Ichigo groaned and leaned against the railing. "I need to stop thinking so much about it...," he mused aloud. After another hour, he stood and looked over at the city. The sun was just setting, and any normal person would've found it beautiful but Ichigo... "What the fuck is everyone staring? It happens everyday." He rolled his eyes and picked up his backpack to walk home.

"I'm back. I'm not hungry either."

Silence.

"Hey. Anyone here?" Ichigo furrowed his brows... well... more than normal. He walked about the kitchen until he came across a note on the table.

'Ichigo, your sisters and I left for the week on an emergency call to another side of the country. You know what you can and can't do. See ya.'

Ichigo blinked before grabbing the note. "Why the fuck do you always leave when I'm not here!?" He huffed and started stomping upstairs. Once to his room, he threw open the door and stopped to stare blankly.

"Hanatarou, what the hell are you doing here!?" Said person looked up and tilted his head. "Well, Rukia-san wanted me to make sure you would be okay if she died and, well..." Ichigo threw a book at his head.

"I'M FINE, DUMBASS!" His eye twitched as he stood in the doorway. Hanatarou had fallen off the chair and landed on his face. Hanatarou flipped his legs over so he was standing again and rubbed his neck while laughing nervously. "I knew you would be, but Rukia-san specifically requested it as her final wish. I could not ignore her." He walked over to Ichigo and started inspecting him.

"W-What the hell are you doing!?" Ichigo went to move away but Hanatarou reached up and grabbed his sleeve. "Don't worry. I'm just making sure your previous wounds have healed well and that you havent't obtained anymore." He knew that it was weird, but it was then that Ichigo realized how much smaller Hanatarou was than himself. "Okay..."

"Remove your shirt." Ichigo went to protest but remembered that's where his largest wounds were so he guickly removed his shirt. The sooner this was over, the sooner Hanatarou would leave. "Well, those seem okay, but Ichigo-san..."

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time you ate?"

Ichigo gulped and pulled his shirt back on. "That is none of your business!" Hanatarou gave him an almost saddened look. "You need to eat, Ichigo-san." Ichigo groaned and flopped onto his bed. "A month." He didn't know why, but he now felt like he had to answer the meak Soul Reaper.

"Ichigo-san! That isn't very good for your health!" Ichigo turned his back to him and yawned. "Well, I'm going to sle-."

"No you're not! You're going to eat." Ichigo blinked as he was picked up. "What!?" He blinked again and realized Hanatarou had him thrown over his shoulder. 'He's stronger than I thought...'

Hanatarou placed him on the chair and chained him to the chair. "Wasn't that a bit drastic, Hanatarou?"

"No. Knowing you, you would've run when I had my back turned." Ichigo looked to the right. 'He's right.' After a few minutes, Hanatarou placed a bowl of rice and an omlette infront of him. "Hurry up and eat before it gets cold." He sat in the chair across from him and started scarfing down his own food like a wild dog. "Er... Hanatarou...?"

"Hmm?" He looked up with a piece of omlette hanging from his mouth. "Uh, it's kinda hard for me to eat without the usage of my FUCKING HANDS!" Hanatarou cringed and undid the binding.

"Geez, no reason to yell." Hanatarou sat back down, pouting slightly. Ichigo blinked and started eating. "Sorry..." Both remained silent after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hanatarou...?"

Hanatarou blinked and looked over to Ichigo from the bed. "Yeah?"

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!?"

Hanatarou tapped his chin and shrugged. "I don't know. Do you want me to leave?" Ichigo sent him a weird look. "That would be nice..."

"Okay. Um..." Hanatarou went looking around Ichigo's room which only made Ichigo angrier. "What are you doing?"

"I can't remember how I got here..." He laughed nervously again. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT REMEMBER SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" Ichigo threw his pen at his head, huffing loudly. "Wait..."

Ichigo blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Ooops... Ichigo-san, do you know anywhere I could stay for awhile?" Ichigo gave him a weird look. "The portal won't be able to open for another month."

Hanatarou picked up his little box of supplies, waiting for directions to some place to stay. "You can stay here..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Bored x.x Anywho, the next chapter shall be called _Tame Flower... _Yeah...

GUESS WHY THIS TITLE IS THE WAY IT IS!!! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Um... OOC, yaoi, other stuff

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach - Tite Kubo does!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Strawberry Flower

Bleach Yaoi

By:

Ichigo Kurosawa

Chapter 2

Tame Flower

Hanatarou blinked and stared at Ichigo's back as he set to work on all of his school work. He dared not question if he was serious for fear Ichigo would grow angry and throw him out, leaving him no where at all to stay. Instead, Hanatarou settled for settling himself on Ichigo's bed and looking around. The room was small, but quaint and only furnished with a bed, desk, and bookcase. He like the overall simplicity of the room. He smiled to himself when he realized it seemed so like Ichigo.

"What are you so happy about?" Hanatarou blinked and noticed Ichigo was giving him a weird look. "U-Um, nothing really. I-I'm just thinking." Ichigo raised an eyebrow but shrugged and stood up, stretching with a groan. "Well, if you're staying here for Kami knows how long, I need to get you enrolled in my school for the time being. And tell Karin and Yuzu." Hanatarou nodded blankly and followed him down to the kitchen where two young girls sat. "Karin, Yuzu. This is Yamado Hanatarou. He'll be staying here for a while."

Both girls looked up to Hanatarou, who laughed nervously. He was now glad Ichigo had lent him some clothes, though they were a bit large on him. "U-Um, hello?" Karin and Yuzu blinked before Karin let of a sadistic smirk and Yuzu giggled like a fan girl. "Ichigo," Karin started, "I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"Gah! Hanatarou is NOT my boyfriend!" Hanatarou blushed and slowly moved behind Ichigo as he argued loudly with his sister. Because Ichigo was so much taller than himself, it worked... until Ichigo's father came and kicked him backwards. Ichigo fell backwards, landing on Hanatarou who yelped. "Gah! Gomen, Hanatarou. Dad! What was that!?"

"Who's that, Ichigo?" Ichigo stood and held Hanatarou up, who was dazed. "This is Yamato Hanatarou. He's gunna be staying here for awhile."

"Ah, my son is in love!"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo launched at his father, both getting into a fight as Hanatarou slid over to sit at the table. "Do they always do this?" Karin snorted and began eating again as Yuzu giggled. "Yeah. Dad doesn't want Ichigo becoming weak." Hanatarou nodded and looked to the food. "So, may I have some?"

"Go ahead. Ichigo never eats and Dad keeps him busy with the random fights."

"Ah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your family." Ichigo blinked and looked to Hanatarou who was leaning against the railing of the school ceiling. "They seem like nice people, though your father is a little stange."

"Yeah." Hanatarou sipped from the can, looking around to the few people up here. He only knew Chad, but he recognized the boy with blueish-black hair and glasses. Ichigo said his name was Ishida Uryuu. "The Quincy?"

"Yeah, that's him." Hanatarou bound over to him, leaving Ichigo standing with his mouth wide open. The Quincy was happily talking to _his_ Hanatarou!... Wait...

HIS!?

Okay, that was NOT normal.

"Ichigo-san, are you okay? You are very spacey."

Ichigo blinked and looked to Hanatarou who currently had Uryuu, whos's eyes seemed to glow with some weird emotion, draped over his small body. Ichigo's eye twitched oddly at the sight and he shoved the Quincy away. Uryuu fell back and blinked, glaring up at Ichigo. "Why the hell'd you do that!?"

"I DON'T NEED A REASON!"

"YES, YOU DO!"

"STOP!"

Both blinked as Hanatarou chopped the air between them, a slight scowl on his face. He looked to Ichigo who jerked back, slightly afraid. "Ichigo-san, you can't go shoving people around every time you get the urge." He turned to Uryuu who gulped. "And don't provoke him to do anything stupid."

"O-Okay."

"Good. C'mon, Ichigo-san."

Hanatarou grabbed Ichigo's arm and dragged him off, Ichigo forgetting how strong he was. Both stayed quiet as Hanatarou led him back to the classroom and sat him down, sitting cross-legged on the desk. "Why did you shove him? And I don't want to hear that you don't need a reason. That gets old, Ichigo-san."

Ichigo blinked. Was Hanatarou reprimanding him!?

"I thought he was too close to you. Esepcially since he had the weird look in his eyes." _AUGH! I just told him!_

Hanatarou blinked and shrugged, looking up at the clock. "Well, you could've just said something and I would've moved." Hanatarou tapped his chin and smiled. "I didn't know you don't like it when others touch the one you're housing."

"I don't normally care...," Ichigo grumbled to himself. Hanatarou didn't catch it and slipped from the desk into Ichigo's lap and hugged him tightly. Ichigo's eyes opened wide and his whole body tensed, but Hanatarou never noticed. "Thanks for letting me stay, Ichigo-san."

"U-Um... y-you're... welc-come..." Ichigo's eye twitched when Hanatarou snuggled up close to his chest. _Auuugh... he's overly affectionate... damn my hormones._ Ichigo blinked and looked down to see Hanatarou asleep, grip around his waist having slackened. "... Augh... Just my luck..."

"Ichigo, what're you doing to Hana-kun?" Ichigo shot his head up to see Orihime standing in the door way. "N-Nothing!"

"Oh. He just fell asleep?"

Ichigo nodded blankly and she smiled, nodded, and walked off. Ichigo sighed and started to play with Hanatarou's hair. "What is it about you that makes me so tense and afraid?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Second chappie ish... FINITO!!!... Er... I think I spelled that wrong... FERTIG!!! There XD

Anywho, R&R:3 Pwease?


	3. Chapter 3

Um, slight rape scene in here... 'splains one reason why Ichigo didn't like Uryuu hanging over Hanatarou...

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo own Bleach; I just own this fanfic and laptop I use to type it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Strawberry Flower

Bleach Yaoi

by:

Ichigo Kurosawa

Chapter Three

Lost Strawberry

"C'moooon. Wake up, Hanatarou." Said little shinigami finally opened his eyes, yawning and started to stretch but ended up punching Ichigo in the jaw.

"ITAI!"

"Ah! Gomen nasai, Ichigo-san!"

Hanatarou moved Ichigo's hand, which was busy rubbing his now sore jaw, and inspected the area. "Ooooh, that's going to bruise."

Ichigo just groaned and picked up Hanatarou, who instantly started to freak. Not over being picked up, but hitting Ichigo.

"Ne, Ichigo-san. Lemme do something for it! Ichi-!"

"Hanatarou, just leave it. I've had worse done to my body."

It was the strange, sad tone Ichigo used that made Hanatarou furrow his brows and think more on that saying. They remained in an odd silence until a few blocks from Ichigo's house when Hanatarou spoke up.

"Ichigo-san, did... did someone rape you?"

Ichigo stopped and tensed, almost dropping Hanatarou. His eyes went blank and Hanatarou gulped. "Ah! G-Gomen! I-I didn't mean to -!"

"It's okay, Hanatarou... I'll tell you when we get back to my house."

Ichigo only looked forward and, to Hanatarou's confusion, held said boy closer to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sit down." Hanatarou quickly walked over to the the chair and sat down promptly, not wanting to anger Ichigo in any way. "Uryuu..."

Hanatarou blinked; what about the Quin - WHAT!?

"Y-You mean... he did it?"

Ichigo nodded, plopping down on his bed and sprawling out. "He said he hated how I acted so smug and how it affected him so..."

---- Flashback ----

_Ichigo gasped as he was shoved roughly against the wall, Uryuu staring at him oddly._

_"Why must you fuck with my mind!?"_

_"W-What do you me-?"_

_Ichigo was cut off when Uryuu pressed his lips roughly against Ichigo's, forcing his tongue into the moist cavern. Ichigo's eyes opened wide and he tried to push Uryuu away, but for some reason, he seemed so weak._

_"Don't even bother, Kurosaki. I've drugged you."_

_What!? When'd he do that?_

_Ichigo realized quickly it was true for he was slowly losing feeling in his body._

_Or, well he thought he was..._

_Until Uryuu gropped him._

_Ichigo gasped again and started to squirm, trying to push him away again, but his arms were failing._

_"I said don't bother..."_

_Uryuu sucked on his earlobe, sending a shiver down Ichigo's spine. "I hate it, Kurosaki."_

_"H-Hate what?"_

_"You're fucking smug attitude and how it makes me yearn for you."_

_With that, Uryuu flipped Ichigo, slamming his face into the wall. Ichigo started to struggle again when he felt his pants pool around his ankles, along with his boxers._

_"So, I want to see you at my mercy."_

_And before Ichigo could speak, the Quincy plunged deep inside him._

---- End Flashback ----

Hanatarou gave Ichigo a sad look as he remained silent.

"Is that why... you didn't want him on me like that?"

Ichigo nodded and felt the bed sink slightly before two arms wrapped around him. He blinked and felt a hand patting his head gently.

"Gomen nasai, Ichigo."

That strangely affected Ichigo and he buried his face in the small shinigami's chest, sobbing quietly as Hanatarou continued to hold him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo woke feeling strangely warm. He yawned and somehow got a mouthful of cloth. He sat upright quickly and looked to his side to see Hanatarou, who was blinking awake.

He looked down. He was still in his clothes; good. Nothing happened.

"You feeling okay, Ichigo-san?"

He suddenly remembered the conversation last night.

"Yeah. Hey, Hanatarou?"

"Hmm?"

"Um... thanks... ya know, for listening and helping to, um... comfort me."

Hanatarou blinked but smiled widely.

"You're welcome, Ichi-kun."

... Silence...

Did he just...?

Ichi-kun...?

"Ah! G-Gomen, Ichigo-san! I-It slipped!"

Ichigo just blinked, staring at Hanatarou blankly.

"It's okay. I like it."

It was Hanatarou's turn to be confused.

"Wha?"

"If you say my name, I disappear. What am I?(1)"

"Um..."

Great thing to say, Ichigo. A riddle... a dumb one at that.

"Sorry. Um, go ahead and call me what you want. I don't care."

Ichigo turned to go get something to eat but was glomped halfway to the door.

"ARIGATOU, ICHI-KUN!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ende! XD Like, love it, hate it with a vengance?


	4. Chapter 4

ZOMG! I found teh thingies to spell Hanatarō's name correctly!!!! Yeah!!! Anyway, enjoy. XD

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, nor the characters, merchandise, etc.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Strawberry Flower

Bleach Yaoi

By:

Ichigo Kurosawa

Chapter Four

Confused Flower

Uryū swore he was being watched, all day today.

But Ichigo was home sick (much to his disappointment) and Hanatarō was nowhere to be found. Though he did have this odd feeling that Hanatarō knew something when he passed by him in the halls.

If only he knew the trouble he was going to be in later that day.

"ISHIDA!"

Uryū stoppped but never turned around; he knew that voice, though he had never heard it in a such an angered tone.

"Yamado."

He turned to see Hanatarō staring at him like he was the most vile living thing on Earth. Whish wasn't far from the truth.

"What do you want? I'm bu-."

Before Uryū could finish, he felt a fist connect with his jaw and was sent flying back several feet into a wall.

"What was that for!?"

Hanatarō just glared at him darkly, charging at him. Uryū decided to fight back and just before anyone else could land a punch, both were grabbed from behind.

"LET ME GO!"

Uryū glared at the struggling form of Hanatarō but was punched in the gut.

"Hanatarō! That was a little much!"

Uryū coughed loudly, looking up at Hanatarō.

"You lay another fucking finger on Ichigo, I. Will. Kill. You."

Only one thought went through Uryū's head at that: _he knows_.

Chad picked up Hanatarō and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him away.

"Uryū, what was he talking about?"

Uryū looked to Orihime before standing up and walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Uryū raped Ichigo?"

A nod.

"And that's why you attacked him?"

Another nod.

"Oh."

"So, you understand then?"

This time it was Chad who nodded as they arrived at the door to Ichigo's house. Chad just stared blankly at the door and Hanatarō was confused until Ichigo threw the door open, same scowl back on his face.

"Hey, Chad... Did Hanatarō get into trouble or something?"

"... He attacked Uryū..."

Ichigo turned to to glare at Hanatarō, who just laughed nervously. "Hey, um... Chad knows now."

"...You little fucker! You told!"

Ichigo leaped forward at Hanatarō who jumped from Chad's shoulder and tried to run off, but he was tackled by Ichigo. Chad watched as Hanatarō tried desperately to escape and Ichigo laugh like a madman.

"...Ichigo... He only told me."

Ichigo looked up, arm reared back and ready to punch poor Hanatarō. Ichigo furrowed his brows.

"Only you, Chad?"

Chad nodded and lifted Ichigo from Hanatarō and lifted said small boy from the ground, now trembling. Seeing the shinigami tremble because of himself made Ichigo's heart hurt in such a way he wasn't used to. Chad dropped Ichigo and Hanatarō onto the couch before walking to the kitchen. Ichigo bit his lip and looked to the small boy who never before looked this small to him.

"Hanatarō?"

Said boy jumped, squeaked, and turned to Ichigo. "Y-Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"No! It's my fault. I told without making sure it was okay with you first."

Ichigo went to protest but Chad walked to them then, carrying drinks. He handed one to Ichigo, and another to Hanatarō.

"Thanks."

Both took a sip before Ichigo spit his out, though Hanatarō seemed to rather enjoy his.

"Chad! What the hell is this stuff!?"

"... Something to help you sleep..."

Both Ichigo and Hanatarō's eyes widened.

"W-Wha...?"

Hanatarō fell asleep first, his body being much smaller. Ichigo just glared at Chad before everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ichigo... Ichigo... ICHIGO!"

Ichigo groaned and opened one eye, staring up wearily at Hanatarō who was smiling brightly.

"Ngah... where's Chad?"

"He went home after explaining why he did that. He did it to you because he knew you hadn't been sleeping lately and me because... er... well... I dunno."

Ichigo sat up, rubbing his hand over his face. Hanatarō giggled, the giggles soon turning to extremely loud laughter. Ichigo's eye twitched.

"What the hell is so damn funny!?"

"D-Do you... always talk in your sleep?"

Ichigo blinked. Oh. Shit. Did he hear tha-

Hanatarō!?

Hanatarō had leaned over and pressed his lips lightly against Ichigo's. He apparently had no idea what he'd done because when he pulled away, his eyes were wide and a strong blush had crept over his face.

"A-Ah... g-gomen..."

Hanatarō stood and walked out, never once blinking or looking back to the equally shocked Ichigo.

'Did... did he just kiss me? ... and... I liked it?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

QUWAH! DONE, MY LOVELIES!


	5. Chapter 5

WOO! I introduce Tōshirō is this one! XD (I metion that again at the bottom)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach... if I did... there would be some fucked up couples.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Strawberry Flower

Bleach Yaoi

By:

Ichigo Kurosawa

Chapter Five

Surprised Strawberry

Ichigo was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling blankly. To say he was surprised was an understatement.

One, Hanatarō had kissed him.

Two, he enjoyed it and wanted more.

Ichigo groaned and rubbed his hands over his eyes, almost as if trying to close his eyes and keep them that way. But he was afraid. Afraid of the thoughts and dreams he would have.

He sighed and moved his hands to see Hanatarō standing over his bed with a much younger, silver-haired shinigami beside him. He jumped from the bed and pointed accusingly at both of them.

"Hanatarō! W-What are you doing and who is he!?"

"G-Gomen. This is Tōshirō Hitsugaya. He prefers being called Hitsugaya-taichō. He is the Captain of the tenth Division."

Now that he mentioned it, the shinigami was wearing a Captain's robe. But... he was so...

Short.

This thought made Ichigo laugh loudly and Tōshirō's twitching eye went unnoticed by him.

"H-How... How tall are you, anyway."

"I am four foot, four." (True! I looked it up! XD)

Silence.

And Ichigo fell to the floor in a loud fit of laughter.

Or at least until the end of a zanpaktō was pointed at his face.

"I command you to shut. Up."

Ichigo sttod up and went to tower over Tōshirō, but it was too much and he started laughing again. It was just so god damn funny! Four foot four compared to five foot eight? Ha! No chance in He-

WHA!?

Ichigo was grabbed by the arm and flipped, landing heavily on his back. He blinked and stared at the small shinigami, who was smirking rather smugly.

"I told you to shut up. But you would not listen. So, I took action."

"...Brat."

"What!? I should be the one calling you brat! I am much older than the likes of you!"

"So? You still act like a child. How old are you supposed to be, anyway. Ten?"

Tōshirō couldn't remember a time where his eye twitched more so than now.

"YOU INSOLENT FOOL! I ALREADY SAID I AM OLDER THAN YOU!"

"Hitsugaya-taichō. I told you Ichigo is also hot-headed and -"

"And what to mean by 'also'?"

Hanatarō knew to shut up at that moment.

"I think he meant you're hot-headed... baka."

"What did you call me!?"

The... um... 'conversation' went on like this for hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Tōshirō -"

"Hitsugaya-taichō, dumb ass."

"I'll call you what I will! Deal with it! But anyway... if the portal is down... HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!?"

"Hanatarō."

"Oh! Uh, right. Hitsugaya-taichō has been here just as long as I have. He was supposed to be watching my progress but we got seperated."

"But... I didn't know he was your Captain."

"Um, he isn't. We... uh..."

At this point, Hanatarō was blushing brightly and studdering horribly so Tōshirō finished.

"Hanatarō and I used to go out."

Ichigo's mind stopped working.

"WHAT!?"

Hanatarō sunk into his chair and Tōshirō raised an eyebrow.

"You two were... TOGETHER!?"

"I'm pretty sure 'going out' means the same thing in this realm as it does my own."

Ichigo blinked and looked to Hanatarō and only one thing came to mind. His eye twitched at the thought of _his_ - no, Ichigo. Bad! Not yours! - Hanatarō having lost his virginity to this... this... asshole.

Nu-huh. Asshole. The irony.

Ichigo let out a small laugh at that before sitting back down and decided to be... erm... blunt.

"Did you two ever fuck each other?"

Both Tōshirō and Hanatarō blushed the same, dark red.

"W-Wha? I-I believe we have no right to answer such a thing!"

"You did, didn't you?"

"No, Ichigo."

Ichigo and Tōshirō turned and looked at Hanatarō who was staring at the table like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

"We never did."

Neither of them liked the tone in his voice as he stood up and walked off. There was a long awkward silence.

"Um... what was that about?"

"... I have no idea..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WOO I added Tōshirō!!! He so small and cute! X3


End file.
